...And the Horse He Rode in On
...And the Horse He Rode in On is the 1st episode of the fifth season and ninety-third overall. The episode marks the first appearance of Harry Connick, Jr. as Leo, and Stanley's return from being in prison since season 4 episode Crouching Father, Hidden Husband. Synopsis The Jewish doctor Picking up from the last scenes of Season 4, Grace wakes up after hitting her head on the way to be inseminated at the fertility clinic. A man in a horse helps her up and introduces himself as Leo Markus, a Jewish doctor. As he treats Grace's head wound and gives her a ride to the clinic where Will has been waiting, Leo asks Grace on a date but she politely turns him down, given her situation with Will and the pact they made to stop dating for a while and focus on starting a family together. Serendipitously, Grace bumps into Leo again at the coffee shop and he asks her out a second time. Grace, again declines the offer, but accidentally leaves her wallet behind. Leo drops it off later at her apartment with a note and his number. Grace, after learning that Will had kissed another man somewhat breaking their pact, starts to think of giving Leo a chance. Everything but With her husband still in jail and with a standing invitation from the charismatic tycoon Lionel Banks, Karen reluctantly goes to Lionel's hotel suite where according to her, they did "everything but". Later, she resolves to stay faithful to Stan. However, later that night Karen has apparently decided to sleep with Lionel so Jack tries to stop her to keep her from getting hurt. She reassures him that he has nothing to worry about. While waiting for Lionel at her mansion, Karen is dumbfounded to see Stanley come home. Cast Main Cast * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Shelley Morrison (Rosario Salazar) Guest * Harry Connick, Jr. as Leo Markus Notes * Grace does her "whoa" reaction again. * Karen is once again referred to by her alias Anastasia Beaverhausen by Lionel Banks. * Jack is able to produce a sperm sample in 25 seconds. * Stanley's shadow appears when he comes home but he remains not seen. ** In this scene, Karen sees Stanley while waiting for Lionel. However, in the next episode she claims that Lionel had already arrived before Stan and that she had to signal him to get out using one of her breasts. * Will kissed a guy as Pink's song Get the Party Started (2001) played at the Gay Gay Gay Gay Gay club. Cultural references ]] * Leo's introduction and the title of the episode is a play on the phrase "and the horse you rode in on". It alludes to the fact that he is Grace's "knight in shining armor" similar to fairy tales, riding a white stallion and saving her from distress. * Jack suggests Will have his baby with All My Children actress and talk show host Kelly Ripa. * Karen refers to courtroom reality show Judge Judy. Media Ep 05 01-0.png|I'm a lady, and I do have moral standards to uphold. Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Premieres